


The Witch's Apprentice

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magic, failed spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: The Reader is eager to show Rowena the new spell she created and impress her mentor, but the spell doesn't work. Comfort follows.





	The Witch's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



You were ready. You were sure you were ready. You were one-hundred percent positive that you were ready. You’d invented the spell and looked over it a hundred times. It was perfect. It had to be. This was your best shot at impressing Rowena.

Rowena. Your magic teacher and friend. The one person you looked up to. She was strong, and powerful, and confident in every way you wished you could be. Impressing her had become one of your main goals. And today was the day you would finally accomplish it.

“So, what is it that ye wanted to show me?” Rowena asked. She was standing beside you, in a beautiful green evening gown that brought out the green in her eyes and contrasted nicely with her red hair.

Butterflies filled your stomach. “I’ve been working on a spell for the past few weeks. I thought maybe it could come in handy in the future,” you explained. Rowena smiled. 

“Yer own spell? I’m impressed. That takes no small amount of skill or creativity,” Rowena said, smiling. You beamed. She was already proud of you and you hadn’t even shown her the spell yet! 

“Here it goes,” you said, turning to the empty space in the room.

You’d already drawn the necessary sigils along your arms and hidden them under your sleeves, wanting it to be a surprise. Now you pulled your sleeves up, careful not to disturb the sigils. Raising your arms and holding them out, palms facing towards the rest of the room, you intoned, “Creare Inlusio.”

You felt a rush of power flow through you and your skin warmed underneath the sigils. It was working! You felt triumph as the air in front of you shimmered…and then stopped. You frowned. “Creare Inlusio,” you cried. Nothing this time. Why hadn’t it worked? You were sure you’d gotten everything right!

“Did something go wrong?” Rowena asked. Your heart sank to your stomach as you lowered your arms. You’d failed, completely and utterly. Not only in your spell, but in impressing Rowena. 

“It was supposed to create an illusion. I thought maybe if hunters or demons came after us, we could use it to confuse them and escape. But I guess not,” you said, trying to keep the obvious disappointment from creeping into your voice. “I’m sorry.”

You felt a hand on your shoulder. You couldn’t bring yourself to look Rowena in the eyes. “Ye have nothin’ to apologize for. Honestly, I’m not surprised the spell didn’t work,” she said. It was everything you could do to keep from flinching. Her words felt like they had physically burned you. Did she really believe in your ability so little that your spell failing wasn’t surprising to her? “But,” she continued, “failure is a part of becoming a great witch. With a little work and practice, I know you’ll have yer spell perfected in no time.”

So…she didn’t think you were a failure? You gathered the courage to look her in the eyes. “You really think so?” You asked.

“Of course!” Rowena said. “After all, it took me three-hundred years to become as powerful as I am now. The fact that you even came up with yer own spell and managed a tiny flicker after such a brief time learning magic only shows how powerful you have the potential to become!”

Your heart rose and a smile found its way onto your face. “You really think I could become a powerful witch?” You asked.

“Absolutely! And with a witch as powerful as me teaching ye, you’ll be inventin’ spells left and right soon enough! I have absolute faith in ye!” Rowena exclaimed. The feeling of triumph from earlier partially returned. She had faith in you! And considering she was a three-hundred-year-old witch who’d been through hell (both literally and figuratively), faith couldn’t be an easy thing for her to have.

“Now, what do you say that we work on your spell and see where it went wrong?” Rowena suggested. You nodded.

“Okay, sounds good to me,” you said. With Rowena by your side, teaching and guiding you, nothing could go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marrilyn (check out her stuff). Title is also credited to her.


End file.
